Why so selfless?
by TOMBOY-writerNZ
Summary: It's a new school year, but Kim seems gaurded and bruised, Jack can't stand to not help , theres some confusion as to why Kim thinks its nothing and continues with, her dad doesn't care she's in pain. He's stronger. and is not afraid to kill. Can Jack save Kim...but the question is can Kim save Jack without each of them finding out the other feelings?-suck at summaries KICK duh R
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys so this is my new story I thought of it when i was listening to safe by Britt Nicole safe and I saw this add about bad things getting worse and here it is if you haven't read my other story rebels dancing you should please?**

**Any way here it is ch 1**

**Disclaimer:I don't own kickin it**

Three Years

That's how long ago it was .

Next year will be my senior year .

Three years ago was the crash.

When I became an only child .

When my dad became a widower .

When I lost _my _dad .

Kim Crawford no I'm not going to be Cinderella, or Juliet I'm going to be me . Kim . Butt whooping , Angel , and fearless...around everyone. Myself Butt whooped , in need of an angel, terrified

And abused.

Three years ago my Mum, Katherine (Kathy) Anne and my little sister Kyla (kai-la) Crawford died from a head on collision with a druggy who was well...high. My dad never took medication or drugs because of that but he thinks drinking is alright, either way... he's addicted

_Three Years. _I knew everything was different with him he became distant and verbal always shooting me down every night filling himself with alcohol as if he was a bottle he wasn't my dad, but no one knows about it. At the beginning of the summer was when _My _dad died and his body was possessed by a stranger , Kyle Crawford. Beatings . Day and night I may have been a second degree but he was a fourth, when I say possessed I mean, no conscience, immortal ,without a soul.

Today is the first day back to school with my friends, Jerry, Eddie, Milton, and Jack but I haven't seen them much just at the dojo and the occasional txt everyone was doing their own thing but Jack can be persistent. Jack Brewer, heartthrob, martial artist, love of my life (Yes, Yes I know **don't tell**), sweet and my best friend sure the others are our best friends but we know anything and everything about each other so he thinks. He just can't know . no one can. People may say 'always tell someone it will help' maybe it will help dad but it wont help me, I'm under age, I'll be sent away but some people need their help more than me. I haven't cried because of what he does. I just hope

I'm not allowing anyone to see my cuts and bruises so as I get out of bed I put on a black and white stripped baggie knitted sweater with a black tank underneath with dark blue jeans that hugged my legs and brown doc martens. Hopefully this will hide it.

I grabbed my iphone, ipod, and wallet put them in my leather messenger bag ang walked out of the door with an apple and made my way to the school, thankfully 'dad' was still out so I wouldn't have to hide as usual.

I walked in the doors just to be crushed by Jack in Hug which I returned ,soon he let go of me and I could breath and sent him a smile, he seemed a little zoned out.

"uh hey Kim " He said with that smile I missed oh so much

"Hey Jack. So ready for another term of school ? " I asked adjusting my bag and heading to the office for my new term schedule

"Nope. But we can suffer together like always right?" He said with hope hiding in his voice

"right. No other way to do it" earning a small chuckle from him

"come on lets go see the guys" he said as we walked I realised not letting them find out might be a little harder than I thought

Just Hide it.

**Heyy There it is now this is just an introduction I guess you could , Sorry if it sucked anyway here it is the rest will be hopefully way better. REVIEW and tell me what you think. And since I didn't get any presents (serious no joke, no money) you could give me Reviews as a present!**

**~TB-WNZ**


	2. How could you

**HELP I need ideas but this 'chapter' is really short just cant put anything down I have ideas so if u could pm me anything I will tell u wat I have as an idea and u can co-write or just write the next chapter with me I really need help**

"How could you" Jack asked me with disappointment, anger and hurt in his eyes the others behind him had stone faces

"What do you mean Jack" I asked scared at what he was saying, I was getting books out of my looker trying not to let my cuts from my dad show when they stormed up to me

"After all we have been through Kim after all me and you have been through, IT WAS ALL JUST A LIE?!" he screamed the last part making me flinch

"WHAT WAS?" I screamed back needing to know

"YOU WERE JUST A SPY FOR THE BLACK DRAGONS YOU NEVER REALLY WERE APART OF THE DOJO JUST UNDERCOVER THIS WHOLE TIME! IT WAS AN ACT!" he explained

"kim kim kim we don't need you anymore" Frank joined the conversation confusing me

"they told us everything" Jerry said

"so you're going to believe them the people who have tormented us forever other than me your friend the one who kicked their asses and stood up for you when no one would, the one who knows you more than anything even more than yourself and you know everything about" I said choking up talking to Jack

"that's the thing Kim we don't know you, but I'm not sure I want to anymore. " Jack said and walked away from me everyone was staring at me but soon scattered the halls ,I could hear the black Dragons snickering

"You" I said walking up to them

"You lied to them" I said anger boiling inside of me

"uhh…DUH" Frank said and laughed along with the rest of them

"now your gonna be a good little loner and not tell anyone about…this" He said as he punched me in the gut making me wince as that was where the cut was

"Why wouldn't I " I said challenging them in a fighting stance

"Because if you don't we will hurt the little warriors, and we both know with you gone and a broken hearted Jack they won't be able to fight" Frank said kicking me out of my stance

"Fine"

**LIKE I SAID REVIEW AND PM ME I NEED IT NOW it was so suckish please REVIEW THEY REALLY HELP ME**

**TBWNZ D:**


	3. Our Rights

**THANKYOU SO MUCH TO KICKMEBABY who gave me this idea and helped me THANKYOU SO MUCH and she is an amazing writer check her out and sorry this is short and suckie**

**Oh yea, sure I Totally own kickin it I mean a 13 year old can totally own a hit Disney tv show -_- I don't.**

**REVIEW!**

"Because if you don't we will hurt the little warriors, and we both know with you gone and a broken hearted Jack they won't be able to fight" Frank said kicking me out of my stance

"Fine"

That was one month ago.

One month ago it got worse my 'father' had an 'epiphany' thinking if he does drugs he will be connected to my mother. He's messed up.

But after a week it got _bad_,

(flashback)

"DIRTY WHORE WHERE ARE YOU" he screeched I had just climbed through the window getting back from the black dragon dojo where they gave me a beating. He burst through the door drunk and high, he swung at me lazily but hitting my shoulder, he stumbled backwards and turned around hitting his cheek on my dressing table

"You just hit me" He said in a low meanicing voice advancing on me

He dragged me by my hair out into the hall smashed me down on the ground. Picked me up again threw me against the wall and started to choke me, but he stopped last minute and walked into my room slamming the door leaving me out there putting my hair into a pony tail.

15 minutes later he came back out with a cigarette in hand "that'll show you I can only cause damage" he spat at me, brought the cigarette to my arm and burned me with it, causing me to bite my lip holding in a scream, as he walked down the stairs with trouble.

I slowly crawled into my room and my heart stopped. Its gone. The only picture of my family, in ashes. My clothes cut and torn into pieces of fabric that are hardly called clothes…all of them, that's my new wardrobe.

The next day I got a new name. skankmo (skank/emo). Because of all the scars they think I caused or what '_all the guys did to me while I acted like a skank' _I got looked down on by the teachers, students , parents I was alone

_A whole month _

(End of flashback)

The guys don't even know me anymore im almost on the verge of depression but I wont give in, I wont.

I was walking down the hall ways, and then I came across Alicia and all the other populars who 'Rule The School' they were standing right infront of my locker so obviously I would come up to them at the end of the day

"And then my mum said no and I'm like OMG I cant not have this skirt everyone will stare at me in the bad way but I wouldn't care I just want to look hot but I cant because of you I hate you' and went to my room and she said I was over-reacting im just like what the hell?" Alicia said in a fake voice while snapping gum in a very unappealing way

This caused me to scoff not so quietly which of course grabbed their unwanted attention

"What I have a right skankmo my life is falling apart" Alicia said in an overly dramatic voice

"Oh you have a right? Do you know what thoughs are, do you know who has a right not you, do you have to go through hunger in scorching heat?, do you have to go through child labour?, do you have to go through bullying because your gay, you don't have any friends, you look different, or do don't have someone there for you, because you lost someone you love and you know you can never get back?" I said with a loud voice gaining a crowd because this is the most she has spoken in months.

Alicia just stood there looking at me talking her time soaking in my words , but I wasn't finished

" No, no you don't so why don't you stop thinking about yourself and start thinking about those who do have to go through that think about what you have and how much value that would be for any of those people! Because some people have it WAY worse than you or because of you" I said with an intense stare towards her letting out what I have thought for once

"Oh yea and what did you have to go through? Hmm not having enough birth control pills, having a blunt blade" She counterd while folding her arms

"What I had to go through?, I had to go through this hell hole I had to go through Abuse from my so called father I had to go through the loss of my mother,brother,sister, my family, I had to go through what people like you do and say to everyone I had to go through lies, My dad abuses me and call me names but guess what I have haven't ever hurt myself! I had to go through not knowing where my life is going because no one was next to me, so you have no right to complain you have the right to give thanks, I don't have the right I have the right to hope!, hope that my prayers are being heard if not by HIM then by everyone else" I shouted at her at the beginning but after the explanation of my 'father' I calmed down and spoke timidly.

With that leaving everyone speechless I got my stuff from my locker and walked out of the school I thought what I just said..oh man my ears perked in realisation, only to have the unexpected happen…

**OHHH WHAT HAPPENS I'LL TELL YOU SOMETHING THIS CHAPTER SUCKS! Im sorry but I am recovering from a nasty case of writers block I know I know I stayed away to long im sosososososo sorry and I hope you guys are still there im also working on a one shot that is dedicated to lina on the kickin it wiki who fell into a coma but is back and healthy but I wrote some of it when she was still in it and I like it so im gonna dedicate it to her still cuz u know..u get it right?...anyway please please please REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH KICKMEBABY For the idea and help also known as my subscription pills for my writers block infection and I WILL UPDATE REBLES DANCING IM NOT GIVING UP…what gave you that idea?..oh the not updating in a long time right…well I would never..its just I have MY laptop but I have the next chapter of RB on the family laptop which my bro is always on so I will stop typing cause this is a really long AN so you REVIEW and I UPDATE? Deal?...deal**

**REVIEW**

**~TBW-NZ**


End file.
